Ointment (A JasperDot fanfic)
by PortalGuy200
Summary: Jasper may have escaped from Lapis' captivity, but she didn't get away unscathed. Can she find a way to heal herself before she meets her fate? (Rated T for mild language)


**Ointment**

A JasperDot fanfiction

By PortalGuy200

Jasper was a very proud gem warrior. She enjoyed battling her opponents ruthlessly, and without mercy. Her latest endeavor on Earth however, had left her fused with Lapis Lazuli, and buried at the bottom of the sea. But Jasper was not someone who would give up that easily. It took many months, but eventually Lapis Lazuli faltered. Even for a second, a falter in defense could have major concequences. For Lapis, hers was Jasper's escape into the town of Beach City.

It had been about 3 weeks since Peridot's ship had crashed, and the city had mostly forgot about the accident prior. While the Crystal Gems were wary of Peridot's escape, they had lowered their guard as well. This, unfortunately for them, provided a chance for Jasper to escape undetected. She was now shifting through the ruins of Peridot's ship, trying to salvage any pieces of Gem technology she could.

"Damn! Those 'Crystal Gems' trashed everything!" She said with a grimace, as she threw away _another _broken Gem communicator. She felt a sudden throb of pain from her cracked gem. She placed her hand on her gem, rubbing it gently. "Need to get in contact with Peridot. Hopefully she knows of a way to repair my gem." She thought to herself, her mind a clouded mess. While Jasper shifted through a pile of rubble, she heard a small pinging noise coming from a nearby screen. Jasper smiled and made her way to the device. Upon activating it, she was met with a frazzled Peridot.

"Who is it?! Why does everyone keep mess- _JASPER?!_" Peridot said, her hand covering her mouth. "You escaped!" She said, her frown slowly turning into a smile. Jasper returned Peridot's smile with a weak one of her own. "Yeah.. I di-" Jasper was suddenly cut off as a sharp pain ran through her body. She kneeled down and began coughing loudly. Peridot looked on in horror. "Your gem! It's cracked!" Jasper looked up at the green gem before her. "Yeah...it got cracked from my fight with the _Fusion_." She said bitterly, remembering how Garnet had defeated her weeks before.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked the gem on the screen, as she attempted to get back on her feet. Peridot typed on a console below her. "I'm sending you some coordinates. Try to get here as fast as possible."A few pieces of paper ejected themselves from a fax-machine like device attached to a nearby wall. Jasper limped over to the papers and bent over to pick them up. She looked over the paper and memorized the coordinates provided.

"I'm...I'm on my way, Peridot. See you soon." Said Jasper, as she stuffed the papers inside of one of her pockets. Jasper then pressed a few buttons on the console, shutting it off. "Hopefully i make it..." She added, her gem slowly beginning to crack even more.

It took a few hours, but Jasper finally made her way to the area where Peridot supposedly was. She was in even worse condition then before. Her physical form was flickering, and her voice was raspy and broken. "P...Peridot...are you here?!" She asked, as she slumped to the floor.

Peridot was a very methodical gem. She worried less about being powerful, and more about having a high intelligence. But one thing always stumped her: Jasper. Whenever she asked Jasper why she was a warrior, and was willing to put her life on the line for Yellow Diamond, she would always reply with a 'because it's my job.' or even 'because i live for it.' but for some reason, Peridot was never satisfied with it. _'you want her to fight for __**you**__.'_ a voice in her head said. She dismissed the notion as her just worrying for her comrade.

But as she looked at the gem laying on the floor, shaking violently, Peridot couldn't help but feel sheer agony at seeing her comrade-no. Her _friend_, in so much pain. "Jasper!" She said, as she ran over to the orange gem. Peridot placed her hands on Jasper's face. "I'm right here, don't worry!" Peridot reached into a supply bag she had slung over her shoulder. Rummaging through it for a bit, she found a small container labeled 'Medical Ointment'. She squirted a bit out onto her hands and began to rub it on Jasper's gem.

Jasper's gem began to glow a vibrant orange, as the cracks began to disappear. Her mouth shifted from a pained grimace into a serene smile. Peridot looked at the unconscious gem before her. Peridot's face began to flush a dark teal colour, as she realized her hands were still clutching Jasper's face. "Jasper..you brute...I'm glad you're okay." Said Peridot, the grin on her face getting bigger and bigger.

Maybe things would be okay for the Homeworld Gems after all.

The End.


End file.
